


Nice to Eat you!

by PoisonFlower3



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anthropomorphic, Dragons, F/M, Furry, G/T, Giants, Human, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Random & Short, Random Characters - Freeform, Rare Fandoms, Soft Vore, TINY - Freeform, Vore, shrink, shrunk, unaware vore, uvula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower3/pseuds/PoisonFlower3
Summary: This is just some random vore shots for my Oc or fandoms I like in show's, movie, cartoons, comics, etc. If you don't like vore, then don't read this, please. Also, would anyone like any suggestions for these's oc. This is a G/t story's short.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Nice to Eat you Oc's characters

Hello, so I’ll be listing out some of my Oc characters for my original stories. Yes, there will be G/t vore stories. There will be giant furries or normal size (just for fluff), dragons, etc. I’m still thinking about what else I could add or more characters I can make. Just a little warning, this is a long character list. 

(Used Picrew for this)

Name: Chris

Nickname: Dessert, Snack, Morsel, Treat

Gender: Female

Appearance/Outfit: Human, black tank top, grey zip-up hoodie, dark blue jeans pants, Blue tennis shoes, sometimes wear her green scarf

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 23

Skin: Brown

Hair: Long, black, straight

Willing/Unwilling Prey: Unwilling Prey

Dislikes: Getting eaten, being teased or licked

(Note: You’ll see Chris a lot in random stories, one-shot, etc. I didn’t want to keep using different names. She’ll be in a lot of Au of my original stories or fan stories)

(Fun Fact: Chris can not be digested whenever she’s eaten. So the food will only digest but she won’t, it’s pretty much like safe vore. That’s also why she must be careful around someone's teeth.)

* * *

Name: Blake

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Dark Violet Furry/Anthropomorphic Sea dragon (No wings but a tail), Dark green zip-up jacket with pockets, dark blue jeans pants, long sleeves dark blue shirt, red tennis shoes

Eye Color: Red

Age: 24

Scales/Fur: Dark Violet scales

Hair: Short to his neck, Black or dark grey, 

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Willing Pred

* * *

Name: Kyle

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Furry/Anthropomorphic Wolf, brown leather jacket, red shirt, ripped jeans pants, black work boots, 

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 23

Scales/Fur: Dark Brown Fur

Hair: Black hair 

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Willing Pred

(Note: I dreamed about him nights ago, and I’m losing my dream memories what he looks like and I miss him!)

* * *

Name: Gray

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Furry/Anthropomorphic Cat, (Just imagine him wearing a business suit)

Eye Color: Red

Age: 25

Scales/Fur: Blue Fur

Hair: Purple hair

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Willing Pred

* * *

Name: Remi

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Furry/Anthropomorphic Fox, black hoodie, green sweatpants, black tennis shoes

Eye Color: Green

Age: 24

Scales/Fur: Orange

Hair: (None)

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Both

* * *

Name: River

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Furry/Anthropomorphic Dragon (Business suit)

Eye Color: Violet

Age: 25

Scales/Fur: Dark grey scales

Hair: Blue/black hair

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Willing Pred

* * *

Name: Elliott

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Furry/Anthropomorphic Shark (with gills and a tail), shirtless, dark blue sports pants, workout shoes,

Eye Color: Amber eyes

Age: 24

Scales/Fur: Grey placoid scales/fish scales

Hair: short black hair

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Willing Pred

* * *

Name: Jaden

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Furry/Anthropomorphic Tiger, shirtless, long jeans pants, brown boots

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 23

Scales/Fur: White Fur

Hair: Short light blue hair

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Unwilling Pred

* * *

Name: Casey

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Serpent (who has two arms/hands and wings)

Eye Color: Red

Age: (Unknown)

Scales/Fur: Black Scales

Hair: short black hair

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Willing Pred

* * *

Name: Avis

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Dragon 

Eye Color: Purple

Age: (Unknown)

Scales/Fur: Dark Blood Red Scales

Hair: (None)

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Willing Pred

* * *

Name: Zion

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Furry/Anthropomorphic Husky, shirtless, black leather jacket, ripped jeans pants, regular shoes

Eye Color: Amber eyes

Age: 23

Scales/Fur: Light Blue Fur

Hair: Pinkish red hair with a ponytail

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Both

* * *

Name: Lyric

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Dragon

Eye Color: Red

Age: (Unknown)

Scales/Fur: Black Scales

Hair: (None)

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Willing Pred

* * *

Name: Kai

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: Furry/Anthropomorphic Werewolf, red shirt, grey jeans pants,

Eye Color: Blue eyes

Age: 23

Scales/Fur: Black Fur

Hair: Short blond hair

Willing/Unwilling Pred: Unwilling Pred


	2. Muffin (Unaware Vore) M/F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris (Female)/Kai (Male)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my grammar sucks

Chris was sitting on the kitchen table, eating a tiny crumb of muffin he gave as he was eating one as well, only bigger since Chris is very tiny like a tiny blueberry. “Hey Chris, your sure you don’t want some milk with your muffin?” Kai asked as he ate another one before getting the milk out of the fridge.

“Nah, I’m fine.” She said and finished her food. “I think I’ll be also going to bed too.” 

“You sure? I already backed evening blueberry muffins, fresh out of the oven. I know you love them fresh and hot.” he said with a smirk as he pours a glass of milk

“Oh no. Don’t try to trick me like the last time.” Chris smiles. “I know good well they taste amazing but I don’t wanna get sick like the last time.” 

“But it was worth it though, right?” Kai places a plate of fresh blueberry muffins on the table and a glass of milk.

“Differently.” 

“Alright, if say so.” He picks up a muffin and just before he eats it, they both hear a doorbell.

“Is it that book you order three months ago?”

“I hope so.” He said and puts his food down. “Don’t be thinking about eating mine. You said you didn’t want one.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“You sure?” He leans his head towards Chris's personal space, making her nervous.

“S-Stop that.” She looks away.

“Stop what?” Kai snickers as he starts sniffing her.

“That.” Chris pushes his nose away from her. 

“Alright, alright,” he said and walks towards the front door to get his delivery.

Chris sits up to head back to her tiny room right before looking at the food. ‘Hmm, I guess just a tiny bit won’t hurt.’ She looks back to see if Kai came back and made a dash for the food. ‘It’s a good thing he keeps forgetting the wrapper.’ Chris climbs up on top of the muffin and begins breaking some of the pieces and eats them. ‘MMM! So good!’ She looks back to see Kai still hasn't come back yet. “Maybe just a tiny taste of blueberry.” She carefully walks over towards one of them but fails to notice one was below her before she falls in. “(Groans) Dangit.” She said and wipes the some of the juice off her face.

“Hey, Chris! It turns out it wasn’t the books I order, but at least we got some free pizza. Turns out the pizza delivery mistook the address and-...Chris?” Kai comes back in the kitchen but doesn't see Chris.

“Oh boy. Kai, I-In here! In the muffin! Kai!”

“Must have already left to her room.” He puts the pizza down and grabs the muffin Chris was trap in. “Oh well, might as well finish this.”

“W-What!? NO! Kai, I’m in here!” Chris shouted before huge teeth chomp down. If Chris was just a little close to them, she’ll sure feel her bones crushing. She looks up to see Kai’s eyes were closed, tasting the sweetness as Chris was nervous. ‘Crap! This can’t be happening! I-I have to get out of here!’ She panics and starts to get out the muffin, but was too slow when Kai tosses it in the air with his maw wide open. “Nonono! Kai!” Chris screams before her world went dark as she landed on his tongue.

‘Hmm? Did someone called me?... Nah’ Kai though and starts chewing. Chris moved out of the way from his teeth when there close to chew her to bits. His tongue was tricky for Chris when he keeps tasting the flavors and her. The food was now soggy, filled with saliva. “Kai! Let me out of here!” Suddenly, he stops chewing. ‘Did he heard me?’ She thought, hoping he’ll open his mouth but all she got from him was his tongue sliding Chris and the food sliding down towards his throat. 

“Wait!” She screams and tries to climb up to get away from his throat but since she was covered in his saliva and it only makes it harder for her to grab anything. She looks back at the food to see them disappear in his throat. ‘No way I’m going in there!’ Her eyes travel up to see Kai’s uvula above his throat. “Sorry Kai, but please don’t swallow me!” She leaps off his tongue and grabs his uvula, hanging on to it. ‘Why are these things always bigger than me?’

Kai doesn't know what went wrong as he starts coughing all of sudden. Something must have caught stuck in his throat. ‘Maybe the milk will help.’

Chris kept a tight grip as Kai keeps coughing. It’s a 50/50 chance either she’ll end up being cough out of his mouth or being swallowed. She sees his mouth opening, with a glass of milk pouring down right towards her! ‘NONONO!’ It manages to knock her off and headed straight down his throat as he gulps the milk down and Chris.

Chris travel to the throat was slow and slippery. She tries to grab onto anything in his throat but more milk kept pouring down on her, not to mention the slime too. She can hear his heartbeat not too far away. It was nice, but not when she’s being eaten. 

She felt legs reaching an open space below her.

His stomach.

She was dropped into the cavern below, as more milk pour down on top of her. Once it stops, Chris wipes of the milk off her eyes to look at her surroundings. She was in his stomach. “Kai!”

“(Sigh) That’s better. (Yawn) Might as well go to bed now.” Chris heard him say.

“What? No! Kai!” His flesh around her moves as he starts walking to his bed. “Kai! Don’t go to sleep! I’m in here!” She flopped to her side as he laid down and breath deeply. Asleep. ‘How can he sleep that quick?’

She moves around in his stomach, finding a comfortable place in his stomach where she could sleep. ‘Better get sleep too, I guess until he wakes up.’ She finds a nice spot and lays down. It was still wet with the muffins he ate, milk, and his spet. “Hope this day doesn’t get any worse.” She spoke too soon when Kai keeps moving around in his sleep, knocking Chris around in his stomach.

_ Epilogue _

Chris was asleep in his stomach as his food already disappears in his stomach except her. It was very peaceful, hearing the stomach growling and the heartbeat. It was nice.

Until chewed up pizza fell on top of her. “Wha? What the!?” She quickly stands up and remembers where she was as more pizza fell on top of her head. “(Groan) GROSS!”

“Hmm? Chris?” Kai swallows another piece of his pizza as it falls on Chris.

“YES! AND STOP EATING PIZZA!” She yells out loud but Kai didn’t listen and took another bite of his pizza before swallowing it.

“Why?”

“BECAUSE-AHH!...BECAUSE I’M IN YOUR STOMACH!” That caught him by surprise. 

“What!? How!?”

“NO NEED FOR ME TO EXPLAIN! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

“R-Right.” She felt his squeezing his stomach and his throat muscles, moving Chris up to his mouth as he spits her down on his hand. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just watch what you're eating. Alright?”

“Sure. But still, how did you-”

“I rather not tell you.”


	3. Blind date (Vore) M/F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris (Female)/Kyle (Male)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my grammar.

"Okay, okay. You can do this. Your just meeting someone, having a nice conversation, a-and a date with that person.” She blushes for a second. “It also turns out...they could be a giant.” And she could be right on that last part. Since she is at a restaurant, filled with giants either or a date, a meeting, or a family gather round. Of course, there are also a few humans here too. Some humans and giants see it’s wrong to be dating each other but she doesn't mind them at all. Everyone deserves a chance and to learn love.

Chris waited patiently on a huge table while she sits in a little table just for her size (even when they forgot to move the other huge chair behind her). There was a small menu for her and a big menu for the giant, including the plates, silverware, napkins, etc. She can’t wait to meet them. ‘Hopefully, I could meet my special too...If this went fi-’ She noticed a familiar fur who was asking a waiter about something. She gets up and walks closer to the end of the table to get a good look at the person. Turns out, it was Kyle. ‘Oh no. No way! What’s he doing here?!’ She also noticed the waited smiled and pointed at the table, the table where Chris it as. ‘...WHY IS HE MY BLIND DATE!? OUT OF EVERYONE, WHY HIM?!’ 

Before Kyle could turn his head around she quickly hides behind one of the shakers as Kyle looks over there. “This has to be a prank. This can’t be real, o-or a nightmare!” Chris whisper to herself. She hears the waiter and Kyle walking towards her table as Kyle looked very confused.

“You said my date is here?” he asks the waiter as Chris was screaming in her head.

“Yes, sir. She must have left to use the restroom. I’m sure she’ll come out and be happy to meet you.” ‘No. I will not be happy to meet you.’

4 minutes later

“Where is she?” Kyle asks himself and began to wonder if this was a prank by his friends. As for Chris, she just hopes the longer she waits, the faster he’ll lea-” Achoo!”

“Bless you.”

“Thank you…”

“...” ...Now Chris just hopes she has a heart attack and enjoys her terrible death. The shaker was lifted as Chris looks behind her to see Kyle staring down at her. “No.” Kyle starts to say. “No, this isn’t real. This has to be-”

“A joke. Yeah, it isn’t pal. This...all of this is real.”

“...Crap. I was expecting to meet someone out of everyone but it has to be you, huh?”

“Oh shut it, Kyle. You and I both know we don’t like each other nor will ever be. Also, why the heck are you even here for blind dates?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.” They were both interrupted when a waitress comes over and ask what would they like to eat. Since they’re both stuck here and already pay for the table, they ordered their meals and stayed silent. “...Why must this happen to us?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s just bad luck or something. I don’t know! (Sigh) Look, how about this, I’ll pay for our meals after we eat just before the check comes out, you leave and will never see each other again.” Chris advise.

“Woah, Woah, Woah. You, paying for our meals? I don’t think I’ll allow that.”

“What do you mean? You don’t like me and we both made a huge mistake by setting up this blind date. Both of us don’t want to be here anyway. We have nothing in common. So I’m paying the check.”

“And make me look like the biggest jerk?”

“What? No. I’m just doing this because I’m being nice and, to be honest, and don’t even laugh, I’m always tired of men always have to pay for the meals. The whole world thinks it right for men to pay for girls' meals.”

“(Chuckle) Wow, so that’s why you're so determined to pay for all of this.”

“Yes. That’s what Quame Queen would have wanted.”

“Wait. Quame Queen? The character from the book called “Legends of the green life” Do you mean her?” Kyle asked, leaning close towards Chris.

“Yes?”

“...Heh, I guess we have at least one thing in common.”

“You read the Legends of the green life? Dude, that’s my number one favorite book in all times!”

“Mine too! Will, besides the “Fish in Caves”. Not to mention they made it into a movie and ruined it by not following the plotline.”

“Blame that on the actors and actresses. The director wanted to follow the storyline,”

“But they said it’s stupid and no one would want that. We want that!”

“They ruined every fan! Have they not read the book before they decide if they want to be part of this movie?”

“I don’t think they never did.”

Chris and Kyle both continue talking, unaware they were both talking about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals, movies, games, etc until their food arrives. "Finally, the food here," Kyle said.

“Oh thank god. I thought I was going to starve for a moment.” Chris just orders some fries, because she just loves fries, while Kyle order hamburger steaks with extra sauces on the side. "Your food looks kinda big." 

"Hehe, and your food looks kinda, no, they look very small." Chris rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Chris said with food in her mouth before speaking again. "I bet you'll won't even taste them. Not even one single fries." She smirks, holding up one frie for Kyle to take.

"Hmm, maybe." He threw the frie in his mouth and tries to taste it but it was a little bit difficult for him to find it. 

"Can't find it?" Chris smiles.

"I'm getting there… how am I not tasting it?" Chris thought for a moment and see the sauce. She ate the rest of the fries except one before getting up from her small table and heads towards Kyle's sauce. Kyle stares at her confused as he finishes eating his first steak. "What are you doing?" 

"Maybe you'll be able to taste it with this sauce." She jumps on his plate, trying to ignore the sauce that were still on the plate, before dipping the frie in the sauce. "I'll doubt you'll be able to miss this." She lifts it to Kyle as took it and ate it. "Well?"

"... (Groan) Why can't I taste it!?" Chris stars laughing.

"Seriously? How?!"

"I don't know. Maybe I really can't taste it." 

"Aww. Sorry, big pup." Chris rests her arm on the sauce, leaning against it. "Maybe your giant tongue couldn't handle something so ti-Ahhhh!" You can tell what happened. The sauce flips over and Chris is covered in it. 

Kyle was trying so hard not to laugh at her but couldn't take it. "Oh my god! That's hilarious!" 

"Oh shut up!" Chris shouted, wiping the sauce off her face. Kyle sees her having a difficult time wiping the sauce off her, suddenly got an idea. Which is a terrible idea that Chris won’t enjoy.

"Need some help?" Kyle asks pretending to reach for the napkins behind her.

"Yeah. This sauce is very hard to wipe off-Woah! Hey! What are you doing!?" Chris screams as Kyle lifts her by her hoodie and moves her closer to his mouth. “H-Hey, Hey! Get your face away from me!” Kyle grins, showing his sharp teeth.

“You know,” Kyle says, licking his lips. “I doubt that I’ll miss tasting the sauce with you in it.”

“Nonono! Don’t you dare! Kyle!” He gently/roughly licks her face. “Kyle!!”

“(Chuckles) Geeze, calm down, Chris.”

“Why should I calm down when you lick me!?”

“Because you’re covered in sauce and,” Kyle licks her again. “ You taste delicious.”

“Stop!” Chris wipes his spit off her while trying to get loose from his grip. “This is gross! Just hand me a freaking napkin!” Kyle gave her one last lick before thinking a few seconds.

“Hmm…”

“...”

“...Nah.” He opens his mouth and tosses her in, shutting his mouth closed. He tasted her flavor, swooshing her around like a mint.

“Kyle! Let me out, you stupid dog!” Chris tries to stay away from his tongue but it was impossible when he keeps knocking her down. She desperately reaches for his front teeth but he pulls her back. “Kyle!”

“Sorry, Chris. You know this was going to happen sooner or later.”

“AHH! Spit me out right now!” He paused for a moment and opened his mouth. Chris didn’t hesitate to run towards the light but was greeted with hamburger steak. “K-Kyle!” She was pushed by the steak back to his mouth as he took a bite of it. ‘He wouldn’t.’ Turns out he would as he starts chewing with Chris in it. “S-Stop! Kyle, this isn’t funny!” 

Kyle knew that as he carefully, but still very evilly, sloshed her about as he separated her from the steak so he could continue to chew. “You’ll be fine,” he spoke softly. 

“No, I won’t Kyle! I don’t want to be eaten for an extra meal. Especially by yo-” She was cut off when her sleeves get caught by his teeth. She was right where his teeth were about to chew his next piece. “KYLE! STOP! STOP! STOP!! I’M RIGHT BESIDE YOUR TEETH!” 

He heard her and immediately stops. He could feel her breathing heavily as she tries not to cry but a few tears fell and landed on his tongue. ‘Please, not now. Don’t let me die here.’ She felt his tongue pushes her away from his teeth then nudged her up to the front of his mouth so he could swallow his chewed up steak down his throat before opening his mouth and pulled her out. Luckily no one paid any attention to them. “Shit. Chris, are yo-”

“Not. Another. Word.”

“...”

“Just, put me down and let me dry off with a napkin. I’m still paying for the meals.”

“No, Chris. I didn’t-”

“Yes, you did. Don’t think I forgot in the past what you did to me in high school. You always lock me up in a bottle so that I wouldn’t get any chance getting help from anyone, you kept putting me in your food as a terrifying prank, you held me down on the ground so that you could spit on me, hell, you even eat me just because you were bored or angry for no reason.”

“T-That not…” Kyle tries to find the right words to say his defense but he couldn’t find one. All those things she said, was true.

“Just put me down,” Chris says again and so he did. After Chris dries off from his saliva with some napkins, neither one of them spoke of anything. Everything was quiet for them. Chris was trying to forget what happened minutes ago while Kyle was in deep thought before the check came out.‘Finally. This nightmare is over.’ When Chris reaches for the check, Kyle grabs it before she even touches it. “Hey!”

“How much did your meal cost?” Kyle ask.

“What? What’s that’s suppose to mean? I’m still paying for all of this.”

“Just...tell me how much did it cost.” Chris looked at him with a strange look but gives in any way and tells him how much her meals cost. She was even more surprised when he tells her how much his meal cost. 

“Okay...That still doesn’t explain-”

“Look, let’s just do this. I’ll pay for your meal and you’ll pay for my meal. That way, it’s equal.”

“...(Sigh) Fine.” When they both pulled out their money, they heard a huge thunder from outside. Everyone looks out the window to see it was raining heavily. “Of course! The weather people are always wrong as usual.”

“Hehe. Yeah, pretty much.” 

After a few minutes went by when the waitress took the check and brought it back with their change. “Well,” Chris began to say. “Guess this blind date is the ending.”

“Yeah...Wait, how did you even get here anyway? It’s far away from your home to get here.”

“I walk...And also catch a bus here too. But I guess they won’t come because of the rain. So, my only choice here is to walk.”

“Are you sure? Because you know how dangerous it is.”

“Oh please. Since when did you care for my safety? You even threw me out the window when it was raining. So I think I’ll be fine out there.” Seconds later, the rain starts to rise even higher than before. “Yeah. I’ll be fi-What are you doing!? Again with this!?” Chris screams as he picks her up again. He starts moving towards the exit with Chris in his hand. “Oh no! Kyle! Don’t you dare! Don’t throw me out there! Kyle!” He opens the door and walks out in the rain. “Please! Kyle, I don’t want to be thrown into the rain! Kyle! Please!” Chris cried as she sees the storm drain not too far. “Kyle!” Kyle had enough and raises her to his eyes level.

“Oh Relax! I’m not gonna throw you out,” he said in an annoying voice.

“Y-Your not?”

“No...I rather just do this.” He lifted her high, dangling her above his mouth. “I’m sure you’ll thank me later for this.”

“Kyle!!” He opened his mouth and dropped her into his mouth, snapping his teeth shut. Chris was back where she was hours before. His tongue pushes against her body to his cheek, tasting her flavors again. ‘Your flavors never left, did it, Chris.’ Kyle thought as he kept tasting her a few seconds until he felt her grab something in the back of his throat. Guess he was too focused on her flavor, he didn’t realize he was about to swallow her. “Don’t you dare swallow me!”

Chris was hanging onto his uvula, using all her strength not let go. She couldn’t believe he was trying to eat her, again, just like old times. His uvula is getting more slippery every second she holds on to it. “Hey, Chris,” Kyle spoke, which result in his uvula shacking, including her. “I would appreciate if you let go and let me swallow you.”

“No way! I’m not letting you eat me!” she shouted, holding tight to his uvula than before.

“Come on. I promise you this time, I won’t do anything bad to you.” 

“Yeah, not gonna happen!”

“Are you just going to hang on until I let you out?”

“Yes!”

“Hehe, I doubt that.” He starts to swell up some of his saliva in his mouth until there’s no room left and swallows it, including Chris. ‘Gross, gross, gross!’ Chris thought as she was sliding towards his stomach. “(Sigh) That should keep her safe,” he mumbles to himself. When she finally reaches there, she sees some of his food was still being digested and the stomach walls. She runs towards the walls and starts banging it to be let out.

“Dammit, Kyle! Let me out!”

“Sorry, can’t do that.” He starts walking, making Chris prison shook and falls on his stomach floor. “I’m taking you home with me so that you could get some rest.”

“What?! No way! I rather drown than being in you!”

“Sorry Chris, but I made up my mind. You're staying with for a while.”

“You asshole!” 

“Your welcome,” Kyle smirks as he continues walking in the rain. ‘Hopefully, we could try to start all over again.’


	4. SCP-049 x Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to escape the SCP Foundation is not easy for Chris since she was one of their test subjects, and they made her tiny. She almost got spotted by one of the guards, but she was caught by another SCP trying to escape SCP-049. At least Chris doesn't have to run alone, but when the guards are getting close to them, SCP-049 knew what he must do. Chris wouldn't like it, but at least he'll be the one they'll catch, but not her.

_Crap. Crap. CRAP!_ Chris runs through the hallways, trying not to get caught by any guards or those lunatic scientists who experiment on her, making her tiny as a piece of candy. She was lucky enough to escape from her cage, but they noticed and set off the alarm to look for her. She just wanted to find a way out of here and start a new life, even when her new life begins being small now. _Okay, the exit should be nearby. I'm almost close to freedom._ She thought, running towards another hallway until she heard radio statics. _Shoot! The guards!_ Chris quickly looks around for any hiding spot she could find but found none.

She runs in another direction, hoping the guards haven't seen her. _New plane, find a different exit!_ She sees a crack in the wall and quickly dashes into it in time before the guards had any chances of seeing her. She looks back to see the boots stomping on the ground as they pass by, making a massive earthquake for her. She continues her way through the hole in the wall, hoping there's another way out. _Chris, you are going to be okay. You are going to escape this place!_ Chris finally got to the other side of the hole and looked around if any guards were there. None. She leaves the crack and bolted. She looks around the hallway to see if the guards are coming here until she runs into something big. She falls on her bottom while rubbing her aching head. "Ouch!" She screams. _What did I hit?_ She opens her eyes and looks up, only to a silver mask beak looking down at her.

"Oh, it's that you, dear D-9974?" Chris recognizes that voice before groaning.

"Hey, SCP-049. You know you don't need to call me by that ridiculous number." She said as she gets up from the floor.

"Ah, yes. You wish to go by Chris." SCP-049 said's before, and he pulls his beak back away from her. "You are trying to escape the facility?" He asks her.

"Yep."

"…And how did you get so small?" He reaches out his hand and picks her up between his finger.

"H-Hey! Hey! Let me go!" Chris struggles between his grip, trying to make him let go of her as he brings her up higher, closer towards his face.

"I assume they did this to you?"

"Yes! Now put me down!" She shouted as she looks down to see how high up she is. "I don't like being high up from the ground."

"My apologies, but do not be afraid. I am the cure." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the cure…Wait. Every time you touch someone, they die. How am I-?" She was cut off when she and SCP-049 heard footsteps coming from another direction in the hallway. "Shit! They're coming! We have to find a way to escape."

"Agree." He said and began walking in a different direction, away from the guards, while carrying Chris in his hand. _I guess I won't be the only one trying to escape._

SCP-049 went through different facility routes, hiding from the guards and looking for the exit while holding Chris in his hand. They were almost caught several times, but now SCP-049 has no other places to go, and the guards are getting close by. SCP-049 decides to hide around the corner, but they'll eventually find them any second.

"They're getting close!" Chris whispers before looking up at him. "I don't want to go back to that stupid lab! They're going to catch us!" SCP-049 peeks his head over to see four guards heading in their direction. "What should we do? W-Where do we hide now?" SCP-049 thinks for a second until he got an idea where he could hide Chris. Somewhere no one will ever look or even think.

"There is a place for you to hide, Chris." He says.

"But what about you?"

"They’ll find me, but not you.”

“How? They’ll look in every tiny section of this place?” Chris asked, a bit worried as he brings her closer to his face.

“They won’t be looking in there.” He said, bringing her towards his mouth.

“Wait. 49! NO!” Chris struggles from his grip, but it was too late as he opens his mouth wide open. “STOP!” As he’s about to places her gently in his mouth, she refuses to go in and grabs hold of his teeth so that he doesn't push her in. “There’s no way I’m going in there!” She yells, but that didn’t as he uses his strength to push her in a bit. “Hey! Hey!” Chris loses her grip as she’s being forced into his mouth before he closes it.

Chris falls flat on his tongue as she feels his saliva all around her. _Gross, gross, gross!_ She feels his tongue starting to swirl around a bit with her in it, tasting her flavor! SCP-049 hums in delight. He wasn’t expecting Chris to taste so fascinating. Chris tries to fight back from his tongue, but his tongue was huge to her since she’s small. “Stop it!” She screams, but he ignores her as he hears the guards are getting closer. She felt him stop tasting her before he nudges her towards his throat. “No way! I’m not getting swallowed!” She shouted while she tries to crawl back to his teeth. It was useless. “Stop it!” She looks around in his mouth and sees his uvula hanging above his throat. _Ahh! Screw it!_

SCP-049 didn’t know what went wrong when he tries swallowing Chris. All of a sudden, he felt something being pulled in the back of his throat. Chris wouldn’t give herself up without a chance. Now she’s hanging onto his uvula for dear life, feeling his thick and spit on her hands as she clings to it. She can hear him struggling to try to swallow her whole. “There’s no way you are going to eat me!” She squeezed her arms around his uvula tightly, trying to ignore the wetness on her hand. She could see his tongue trying to find her, or at least pushing it back against his throat so that Chris could reach her destination. SCP-049 looks back at the guards to see them coming closer. He needs to act quickly.

Chris could feel him continuously trying to swallow her. She doesn’t understand why SCP-049 is trying to swallow her whole! Is it because Chris wouldn’t let him call her D-9974, or was he just hungry after trying to find the exit? He has to stop soon enough because he’s getting stronger trying to swallow her, and she’s starting to lose her grip. “49! Stop it!” Chris screams when she can feel herself about to let go. SCP-049 swallows one more time as Chris felt her strength gone, and let's go as he devours her whole just in time before the guards arrive and see him.

Chris is now traveling down his throat, trying to grab onto anything that’ll slow her down. It didn’t work. She couldn’t do anything until she arrives in his stomach. She doesn’t know what’s the worse situation to be in, the cage, SCP-049’s mouth, or his stomach. At least she has enough space to move around, but not until SCP-049 starts walking. His movement causes her surrounding to make sudden movements as it presses against her while it gurgles. So that means he must he was caught by the guards, and they’re trying to put him back in his containment chamber without touching him. Chris has two choices, call for their help and risk going back to the lab or stay quiet and hope SCP-049 knows what he’s doing. It’s a difficult choice to choose, so she takes a wild choice and keeps quiet until they reach his containment chamber.

It took a few minutes until she felt him stop walking. Maybe they finally reach his chamber.

“My dear, Chris.” She hears him say above her. “Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah. Kind of, I think? But you still ate me! What the heck!?”

“My apologies. But where else could I have hidden you if the guards saw you?”

“You could have hidden me in your hood, maybe,” Chris said while trying to make herself comfortable in here. “I don’t know, but eating me!”

“I had no choice, dear Chris. If they find you, you’ll be indeed taken back to the lab. And you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“…No…So, how long are you going to keep me here?”

“Not long.” He said as Chris began to feel her surroundings, starting to squeezes her around like it’s giving her some massage. It began to push her upwards from his stomach to his throat till she arrived in his mouth. She sees his mouth opening as he reaches in to grab Chris and pulls her out as saliva still sticks to her. She wipes spit off her face so that she could glare at him.

“You better be lucky I couldn’t find a tiny staple or a paper clip so that I could stab you,” Chris said as he places her down in the palm of his hand so that she could sit down comfortably. She looks around to see she was in SCP-049’s bedroom. “So, I guess this is where you put me down so that we could part ways?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“And why is that?”

“Because they’re still looking for you.” He said. “When they were returning me to the containment, I saw more guards surrounding the facility, putting up all sorts of traps for you and standing by every vault I pass by.”

“Great,” Chris said. “I guess they even put mouse traps too. What am I suppose to do now, doc? I mean, what are your plans?”

“I could find a cure for you.”

“…Not happening.” Chris was going to jump off his hand, but SCP-049 saw this and closed his hand before she had a chance. She screams as she struggles, trying to make him open his hand.

“Stop resisting. I am here to cure you.” He says before opening his hand a little so that Chris could see him.

“Sure, you are. Cure me so that you could either kill me or make me a zombie?”

“Don’t worry. I’m not planning on doing it to you. I’ll find a cure for you to grow back to your average size, but it could take a while to find it.”

“Oh.” That is all Chris could say. _Well, it is tough trying to survive being small. If I want to become big again, I’ll have to put my trust in him._ “Alright. I’ll stay here with you. But what if the guards come back? Your interviews with the doctors? Where am I suppose to hide? And don’t you dare say-” She was cut off when she and SCP-049 hear his chamber door opening. He gives her a gentle smile.

“Sorry, Chris. But until I find the cure, you’ll be staying there for a while.” He said and brought her towards his mouth.

“NO!” She screams as he places her quickly in his mouth. He ran his tongue over her, flavoring her for a sec before he swallows her again. Chris wasn’t prepared to defend herself this time as she travels down in his throat till she arrives in his stomach. “Are you kidding me! AGAIN?!” She screams and starts struggling, but SCP-049 places his hand over his stomach and press against it to make Chris stop moving.

“Shh. It would be best if you stayed quiet. They’ll hear you.” He whispers to her. Chris groans in defeat and rests against her new squishy gross room. _He better finds that cure soon. Because there’s no way, this is where I’m going to live for my entire life._


End file.
